


Together

by CarnivorousMoogle



Series: To Keep Time in a Locket [3]
Category: Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated (TV 2010)
Genre: Drabbles, Established Relationship, F/M, Grief, Issues, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivorousMoogle/pseuds/CarnivorousMoogle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’d be together, they knew, always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

Mystery Incorporated broke apart, like a treasured heirloom.

Brad and Judy broke into each other, like hourglasses thrown on the floor and trampled until it was anyone’s guess which grains of sand and glass belonged to which shattered frame.

They weathered the world and its uncertainty and its loneliness for a while; after all, they were the world to each other, and their love was certain, and how could they possibly be lonely side by side?

They’d be together, they knew, always.

Even when the elderly aunt who had raised her was committed, and sent her letter after letter that couldn’t be answered for her own safety.

Even when he lost his little brother to a car accident, and she had to hold him from the funeral throughout the afternoon, from the grave through many afternoons to come.

Even when their little one was taken, and the room they’d taken such pains to decorate was shut tightly and never spoken of again, not before or after they moved on and left it behind.

Even when the years passed, and passed, and they stopped caring, and pretending to care; even when they needed to pretend again, to lie bare-faced to the one who might, once, have been able to help them sort the shards and put themselves together again.

They’d be together, always, because they’d simply forgotten how not to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I used to be terrified of Brad and Judy. Then I imagined younger, not-too-bright, uncorrupted, schmoopey-sweethearts Brad'n'Judy having to go through what they did, and now I want to hug them both because jesus. This show.


End file.
